narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Yaiba no Sen Namida
The Yaiba no Sen Namida (やいばあせんなみだ, Blade of a Thousand Tears), also known as Oyuki's Tears (雪女なみだ), is an ever-changing beautiful katana that Ichiro carries with him. Like the other weapons belonging to the Seven Ninja Swordsmen of the Mist, the sword is passed down from generation to generation amongst the group's members. History Yaiba no Sen Namida is said to be the tears of a yuki-onna, who wept for the loss of her lover, just as she wished for revenge against his killers. A living embodiment of the adage "revenge is a dish best served cold". Before she was given to Ichiro, she was originally the weapon of his unnamed master who lost his life for failing to fulfill her wish. Upon learning the reason behind his teacher's death, Ichiro was saddened and angered and traveled to the shrine dedicated to Yaiba no Sen Namida, intending to destroy or toss it to the bottom of the sea, where she could never hurt anyone again. Before he could even touch her physical manifestation, an unnatural snowstorm appeared and would have ultimately killed him, but he was persistent until he was able to lay a single hand on it - and "she saw into his heart", but Ichiro claims she was just seeing her dead lover in his looks, whichever is the case, it is noted that he eventually learned all her attacks and hunted down her lover's killer's descendants and massacred them all, earning her approval and learning her true name, Oyuki. Appearance Yaiba no Sen Namida's normal appearance is that of a beautiful blue katana with several blue bubbles circling around the entirety of the blade, three spikes jutting out towards the base, two at the hilt, and one which breaks off to become more like a claw, a glowing blue jewel secure in the center and a semi-spiked hilt that apparently does not injure the wielder. When using water jutsu, Yaiba no Sen Namida transforms until she almost appears crystalline in nature; several deadly icy blades jut out at odd angles, not allowing for the enemy to get in close easily, and a glowing blue jewel remains floating in the center of the hilt, mesmerizing many who see it. A true wielder, like Ichiro, is able to see her spirit form which is a tall, beautiful woman with long black hair and blue lips. Her inhumanly pale skin makes her blend into the snowy landscape, and she sometimes wears a white kimono and can transform into a cloud of mist or snow if threatened. Personality Yaiba no Sen Namida has long since been associated with winter and snowstorms, and is thought to be the spirit of someone who perished in the snow, she is at the same time beautiful and serene, yet ruthless in killing unsuspecting mortals or those unworthy of wielding her. Until Ichiro became her wielder, she was almost uniformly portrayed as evil. In many stories, once Yaiba no Sen Namida despairs of ever having her wish granted, she appears to travelers trapped in snowstorms, and uses her icy breath to leave them as frost-coated corpses. Like the snow and winter weather she represents, Yaiba no Sen Namida has a softer side, she sometimes lets would-be wielders go for various reasons. For example, Yaiba no Sen Namida helps a young boy free because of his beauty and age, which is later revealed to be Ichiro himself, though many ignored or do not know of this story. Abilities Yaiba no Sen Namida is a sword that could be broken a thousand times because it can feed on water to regenerate, can launch ice projectiles, impede enemies by binding them in ice, freeze objects, shatter them and more depending on the user's imagination. Trivia *The sword's idea came from Lafcadio Hearn's version of yuki-onna's and swapping ideas with Chronos Nexus, and a picture came from the aforementioned individual as well as Illuminate Void.